


Is The Sky Not Powerful When It Cries?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Be happy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Don't worry, Established Klance by the end of the story, FUCK, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), I accidentally got rid of my, I have no cuss filter, I have no fucking clue what universe this is in, Langst, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Multi, Pansexual Eliza McCoy (OFC), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Tag, Thanks, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, WHEEZE, Why do I do this to myself, a sad Lancelot makes a sad Keithbert, also, but you all knew that already, can I just keysmash, i have no clue, jesus h christ, so stfu, whatever the fuck else, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance wanted his sister. He wanted to hug her and never let go. He wanted to apologize for making her think that he was dead.He wanted Eliza, but he wasn't sure that he was going to see her again.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Is The Sky Not Powerful When It Cries?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii.. It's Daemon.  
Tbh, Idfk what the fuck this is.  
All I know is that this is a nice universe. Lotor was never evil (he's a precious bab, fite me, and he never built the Galra Voltron Thingamajig) and Haggar was the one reason only why Alteans were being used as vampire blood sacks, the Castle never went asplode, Bob can go die in a pit before he touches my Space Gays, and the Galra have not invaded Earth because fUCK YOU, KELLY. The paladins are just there to check up on everyone.  
(Rest in penises to the people called 'Kelly' out there)

To say that Lance's day was going great.. would be complete and utter bullshit. 

Keith came back taller and fucking hotter than before (Jesus H. Christ, his bi heart did not need that, _thanks_) and the Mullet just brushed him off! (But to be honest, Keith's voice got rougher and hotter while he was wherever the fuck he was and Lance swears it gave him heart palpitations.) He came back with his Galra mom - Now Lance knows where Keith got his awful hair genes from. Seriously who wears a _rat tail these days. _Apparently Keith's mother - and a weird, blue wolf. Not to mention the goddamn _Altean. _Allura and Coran were ecstatic to know that there was entire _colonies of Alteans _out there in the universe. They were not so ecstatic to discover that the Alteans were essentially being used as blood sacks to power the Robeasts. Lance thinks that Allura popped a vein in her rage when she heard that, and, because of that fact alone, he opted to stay far away from the princess for the time being. 

Lotor and his generals were disgusted to find out about what the Galra prince's mother had been doing for the last 10,000 years. The long-haired half-Galra stated that he needed to be alone for a bit. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran were fascinated by Romelle and practically _demanded_ the Altean to tell them everything about her culture. Keith, Krolia, Shiro, and Kosmo were in a lounge room the last time that he saw them. Talking about what, Lance couldn't be bothered to know. 

Now, the Red Paladin was decked out in his blue and white baseball shirt, light blue jeans, the sneakers he was wearing when they were catapulted into space, and his army green jacket in his arms, trudging to the nearest observation room. The door slid open when he approached it and he slipped into the silent room, moving forward to sit in the middle of it. Once he was settled, he slouched forward and craned his neck to gaze out at the unfamiliar stars. 

He had always wanted to go to space. Practically begged Eliza to help him apply for the Galaxy Garrison in Texas. He still remembers what Eliza told him the third time he asked her. 

"We live in the middle of bum-fucking-nowhere in Alberta, Canada. The Galaxy Garrison that you want to go to is in the middle of bum-fucking-nowhere in Texas."

Silence.

"Sure. Why not. Always wanted to go to one of the hottest States in the US. Besides, I was thinking of being a guidance counselor there. Considering what I heard about a few of the teachers. They sound like assholes."

But now? That he was out in space with aliens, a Kerberos pilot with PTSD, a gremlin of fifteen year old, a stress-baker, and his mullet-headed crush from the Garrison? He just wanted Eliza's hugs. 

He missed her hugs. She towered over most of her peers at the height of 6'2" (with the added height of her signature black buckled combat boots), so it was a bit awkward for most people, but Lance loved them and found comfort in them. 

He missed the cackle that was in her laugh when something funny surprised her. He missed it when something funny _really _got her laughing, that she would start clutching her stomach and go, 'ow ow owowowowowow'.

But most of all, he missed her natural scent. The scent that clung to her no matter what she did or where she went. Eliza always smelled of cinnamon, nutmeg, and freshly fallen rain and the smell always calmed him down and he missed it, _oh god, he **missed it. **_

Lance lowered his head to bury his head in her jacket. Yes, _her _jacket. Lance always stole Eliza's coats and jackets because they were always comfortable, fashionable, and they smelled exactly like her. Earlier in the day, the day where he and Hunk snuck out, he nabbed her army green jacket with the long sleeves, orange markings, and white hood. He thought that he would be approached by Eliza a few days later when she asked him if he knew where her jacket was. He thought the he would grudgingly hand it back to her, Eliza rolling her vivid sky blue eyes at him the entire time. But now, with Lance in space, that wasn't exactly a possibility, so Lance just took a deep breath in through his nose and froze, his entire body going still, even though he knew that it would happen.

It had happened before this, but no matter how many times he did it, he couldn't stop himself. The first time it happened, the homesickness overwhelmed him so much that he started sobbing, albeit quietly.

_He couldn't smell her scent._

** _Not a single trace._ **

If he hadn't been so emotionally charged with guilt, sadness, regret, and homesickness, he probably would have just sighed sadly and kept looking at the stars.

But in the span of several seconds, Lance's vision became blurry with tears and his chin quivered. But he didn't cry. _He didn't **cry. **_

He fucking _bawled. _He pulled the jacket to his chest in a vice-grip, his knuckles turning white when his bunched the fabric in his closed fists. Lance's shoulders shook with the force of his sobs and he gasped for air as fat drops of tears ran down his face, fell from his chin, and onto the jacket and his hands like falling rain. He was so caught up in the swirl of negative emotions going _she thinks you're dead she thinks you're dead **shethinksyou'reDEAD **_in his head that he didn't notice the door to the observation deck sliding open with a _whoosh. _

"Lance? Oh my god, LANCE!"

**Author's Note:**

> My auto-correct wanted to correct the word 'woman' and when I went to see why it was saying that, I noticed that it didn't have an alternative and instead asked to add to the dictionary  
Nobody knows much about the elusive species 'wo-man', and they don't know how to fucking spell the name for it  
Goddammit, auto-correct  
Also, I suck balls at dialog  
Have a good fucking day, ya fucking nerds


End file.
